Alone
by devoureddarkness
Summary: Alone in her own world, she sees things that torment her mind. She's see things that deceive her she sees her beloved torturing her. Everything seems to disintegrate before her eyes, until he shatters her walls and saves her from insanity...
1. Betrayal

Kag POV

"Bye, Mom!" I yelled as I scram towards the well.

'Hopefully, Inuyasha has being doing alright while I was gone. He'll be happy that I brought him more ramen'

Running out of the forest and into Kaede's village. "Hi, Shippo. Where is everbody?"

"Sango and Miroku went to find Inuyasha." Shippo replied.

"What do you mean. Where did he go?"

"I... Saw him headed towards Kikyo's souls."

"Oh," 'I should of known.For he still loves her.'

Why, don't we wait until they come back, eh Shippo, I brought some lollipops if you want some!"

I saw his face lit up once I said lollipops. I knew that I would be alright.

* * *

Inu POV

Souls flying through the air. "Kikyo." 'Kagome won't be back until later on today.'

Leaping through the air while following the souls.

* * *

Kag POV

'Where the hell is he?' I thought. 'It's all most sundown'

Sango and Miroku just got back. Saying there was no trace of him.

"Hey, guys I'll be back!"

Not knowing I may know where he is. Running towards the woods. I hear her voice.

"Inuyasha, you came."

I knew my face paled then. There were together. Nothing I can do to stop them. They are ment to be.

Sneaking up behide a tree. I see them together. Kissing. I know I've seen them before like this but this was different. They were all over each other. Tears trickle down my cheeks. There no use of trying. I can't prevent them from loving each other.

I start to walk away going towards the well. When I heard Inuyasha whisper something. Surprisingly I heard.

"I will always love you Kikyo. Kagome is just my jewel detecter. Once I get all of the jewel fragments. I'll kill her."

_I'll kill her_

I'll kill her

**I'll Kill Her**

Those words haunted me. I'll kill her. Did Inuyasha hate me that much. That he would kill me? Does he really want to kill me? Am I just that pathetic of thinking that he would ever love me? Tears slide down my cheek. My love of my life wants to _kill me_. Why don't I just kill myself. What are you thinking Kagome. Some people still love you. I'll just leave and never come back. People at the shrine love me. I'm not alone.

* * *

? POV

I'm hearing her thoughts and she still wants to live. God damn it! I need her dead. But I need herself sacrifice to complete this mission. I can't god damn kill her myself! Wait why don't I get everybody to hate her. To get everbody to dispise her thinking that she is unwanted.

* * *

devoureddarkness 


	2. Darkness

Ch 2:Darkness

Inu POV

"Hey guys, I'm back" He yelled to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Where the in gods name have you being. We thought you went to go and see Kikyo." They screamed at him.

"No, I went to get some food... What's going on? I can smell Kagome scent, but faintly, where is she"

"She said 'I'll be back' that's all we know." Sango replied, blanky.

"I bet you anything, she probably went to go looking for you, and well since we thought you were with, Kikyo. So she probably thought..." Miroku trailed off while looking into the distance.

I sniffed around. "Naraku." I sneered.

Kag POV

"Oh, Inuyasha, why, why didn't you just tell me. Why couldn't you say it to my face? You made me believe that you loved me." I cried.

A couple minutes after hearing Inuyasha say to Kikyo over and over again that he loved her and no one else. I just ran, ran far away. I can't stand this anymore.

Not knowing where I was running, I was ending up near a waterfall. I decided to take a bath, to take the pain away.

Inu POV

"Naraku, what the hell do you want" I screamed.

"Oh, Inuyasha, look how you made Kagome suffer, she been crying since she saw you and Kikyo kissing, my, my why would you do that to such a beautiful women. Well I could woo her into loving me, for she thinks that you want to kill her when you completed the jewel."

"What the hell are you talking about, I wasn't with, Kikyo, I was getting god damn food since Kagome wasn't back yet! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WOO HER"

"ANWSER ME DAMN IT" I screamed.

"Oh, so much to learn, so much to teach, for I have no patience to listen to you nagging." He sent a blanket of miasma towards us...

He looked around. 'Where in heavens is everybody?'

San POV

"Miroku, come back we need to help Inuyasha" Shippo yelled. Running towards the forest.

"Miroku" He stop running looking around her saw her. Kagura was there waiting.

"My, you made it, I see. DANCE OF BLADES" She screamed as everything

Went black.

Kag POV

"Hmm, this is so warm." I whispered, relaxing in the waters.

A twig snapped. "Who's there"

"Hello, Kagome." A deep voice whispered.

I started to scream as I saw his face, after that everything went dark.


	3. Unforgiven

Ch 3- Unforgiven

Inu POV

"Where is she" I exclaimed

"She's been captured already, I afraid. I think this is all your fault for betraying her Inuyasha."

"Stop is already, I didn't betray her and you know it."

"But, does she?"

(AN/ This is not in anybody POV. But, it's based on where Kagome is.)

Within a cave, two men and a woman chained to a wall.

Tears streaked the woman's face as she whimpers about a man coming to save her but nobody is coming for her so she gives up hope.

"Do you think she'll get free?" A voice questioned.

"No, I built those chains there unbreakable. And I don't think she has any strength."

"Oh, stop it, I can hear you. If you want the jewel shards take them. Or if you think Inuyasha is coming to save me he won't so forget about taking is sword.

Why are you keeping me alive? Why don't you just kill me? I have nothing to live for anymore anyways."

"We have direct orders from the boss not to kill you and not to touch you."

A firm voice said.

"Fine, can I have my clothes, I'm cold."

Both men blushed. "We didn't bring them."

"If I'm going to die can I at least have some clothes to die in."?

A man searched through his stuff and found a rag cloth. He threw it to her.

"Thanks, but how am I going to put it on?"

"I'll unchain you. Don't do anything stupid."

Chains fell to the ground. She got the cloth and placed is on her body. "It's small but it will work."

The men chained her up again. She fell asleep in a corner crying.

San POV

'Ow, my head hurts. Where am I' Standing up and looking around, finding Shippo with a bruise on his head, and Miroku just unconcise. Tending to Shippo, Kagura came in.

"What do you want."

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I was under Naraku spell. Please listen to me. Naraku is trying to get Kagome to commit suicide for a ritual so he can have all of the jewel shards. He copied Inuyasha form and Kikyo's making out together to let Kagome find them together to make her feel unwanted so she would have a self sacrifice for his plan. I'm going to let you go and find her. Two bandits, under Naraku's control, have captured her. They're under a tree east of here. Please, I want Naraku dead as much as you do."

"Why, should I believe you?"

"If you don't you have a chance of Kagome dieing."

"Fine, I'll go. If you lying I will kill you."

"Go, now before Naraku notices."

"Thank you."


	4. Nothing

Ch4- Nothing

(AN- I'm going to try to cut back on the specific POV's, hopefully, it was a bad habit, thanks for the replies)

Inu- POV

'Damn it where is Kagome,'

"I'm sick and tired of this Naraku! You're going down! Wind-Scar!"

Naraku, dodged it "Pathetic, Inuyasha, you can't even hit me."

"I have no time, for such an incompetent baka, like you. Want me to say goodbye to Kagome, for you?"

"Why, you!"

"Wake, up Miroku!"

He stirred underneath her, and woke up. "Come on we need to find, Kagome!"

"Eh? What's wrong my lovely Sango?"

"She been kidnap, damn it!"

"What, by who?"

"That's why were leaving!"

"What about me?" Shippo whined.

"Go and find Inuyasha, and tell him that Kagome, is underneath ad tree in the east."

He just stared at her. "NOW!"

He ran off into the shadows.

"Come one Hoshi-sama. We have to go and find her. Kirara!"

Kirara flew down from the tree, and Miroku and Sango took off into the darkness.

'Uh, where am I again?' her eyes opened.

"Morning, sunshine" A man growled at her.

"Oi, Shaddup, just give her, the food."

The man placed some bread and water in front of her; she threw it away, "You should eat that you know, you'll starve,"

"You think I care, I have nothing to live for anymore." He punched her face and she spit blood on the ground.

"Stop that, you have a use." He retorted.

"What to be your master's slave, I rather die, than ever do anything for that bastard!"

He punched her again. "Don't speak that way about him!"

"Like I care."

"That's it!" He threw her against the wall.

"Stay in your place, wench. You're right you are nothing, but a slave, for my master!" He screamed in her face.

"Why don't you kill me then. I am nothing! But just a girl who had dreams which shattered right in front of my eyes! Don't you get it! I WANT TO DIE!" She screamed back.


	5. Disintegrating

Last Time:

"Stay in your place, wench. You're right you are nothing, but a slave, for my master!" He screamed in her face.

"Why don't you kill me then. I am nothing! But just a girl who had dreams which shattered right in front of my eyes! Don't you get it! I WANT TO DIE!" She screamed back.

Chapter 5- Disintegrating

'Come on, Shippo, Kagome's life is a stake, Where's Inuyasha' He thought to himself.

Sniffing the ground smelling from Inuyasha's scent. He bounded across the field to where he smelt Inuyasha.

"Naraku, you coward get back here! I want Kagome back now!" Inuyasha yelled. When Shippo came into the clearing.

"Are you sure you want her back. For what I've seen she doesn't want you."

"Bastard."

"Inuyasha stop fooling around." He turned around to find Shippo looking like he was in a panic. "What do you want runt. I'm trying to save Kagome!"

"I know where she is you baka!"

"What… What did you say?" He jumped over to where Shippo was a yanked him towards his face. "Where is she damn it!"

"Kagome is underneath ad tree in the east. Go Inuyasha, find her, please!" He begged.

Inuyasha ran off leaving Shippo on the ground in tears. "Save my mother Inuyasha" Shippo mumbled.

'Kagome damn it stay alive!' Inuyasha thought while he jumped through the forest.

THIEF'S POV

"I have nothing to live for anymore! Just let me die! Why can't you give me that wish! I want do be nothing, hear nothing, see nothing, I want to die, for my life has no meaning anymore. He betrayed me. I was a fool, to believe that he would love me. Just let me die!" She cried, over and over again. Begging us to let her die.

"I have no sympathy for a fool like you. I just have orders to keep you alive for my master. So shut up!" I yelled.

"Let her go!" The girl in the chains looked up a found a woman and a man standing at the front of the cave.

"GET AWAY FROM ME SANGO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED. LEAVE ME HERE TO DISINTEGRATE! MY LIFE IS A LIE! LEAVE ME HERE AND MAKE SURE INUYASHA NEVER FINDS ME AGAIN! I CAN'T FACE HIM! JUST… LEAVE…" The girl struggled to let that out and fainted.

"Let her go damn it!" The man yelled.

"Well, she doesn't seem to want to be saved, so why should we?"

"If you don't I'll kill you." Another man said, coming out of the darkness and he pulled his out his sword.

"And, I should be scared of you because?" I yelled back.

"Because of this!" The man with the sword bounded towards them. His friend screamed as the women sprinted and jabbed him in the stomach. "YOU WENCH! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE"

"You're life will be gone first" and the man with the sword punctured.

"My… master will kill you all for killing us…" 'My world is gone, I'm free from his grasp, I'll be in peace now, for Naraku can't control me after the death.'

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and unchained her shackles hit the ground with Kagome dried up blood still on them.

"Kagome… look what they did to you. I'm so sorry Kagome. Please live."

Inuyasha picked her lifeless form and walked out of the cave to go back to Kaede's village.

She stirred in his arms. "Kagome you're alive."

She was still unconscious but was alive. He jumped over to Kaede's hut. "Old hag, where are you?"

"I'm here, Inuyasha, what do you want," She came over and found Kagome in his arms. "Oh, dear what happen to ye child?"

"I don't know I just saved her please help her."

"I'll do what I can. Now, out. So I can undress her!"

**3 days later:**

"Ugh… where am I?"

"You're awake child."

"Kaede? What am I doing here last thing I remember is that I was still in the cave."

**Flashback**

"_GET AWAY FROM ME SANGO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED. LEAVE ME HERE TO DISINTEGRATE! MY LIFE IS A LIE! LEAVE ME HERE AND MAKE SURE INUYASHA NEVER FINDS ME AGAIN! I CAN'T FACE HIM! JUST… LEAVE…"_

**End of Flashback**

"Wait, did they save me? No, this isn't supposed to be, I wasn't supposed to live. Damn it! Why did they save me?"

"Kagome… they saved you because they care for you."

"NO! IT'S A LIE!" She screamed running out of the hut, and straight into Inuyasha.

"You're awake… I'm glad, Kagome I need to tell you something…"

"What are you going to shove it in my face. I don't need to hear it. I watched you, Inuyasha; I know what you planned to do once the jewel was completed. You were going to kill me. Well guess what I don't care. For I'm leaving and never coming back!" She screamed in his face.

"Kagome…"

"You heard me. I'm leaving. By the way take these." She shoved the shards into his hand. "I don't want you to follow me Inuyasha. Go off and find Kikyo, since you love her and shattered my love for you."

She ran off. But he still followed. "SIT BOY! Don't you dare follow me!" She jumped into the well. "Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Damn it Kagome! Don't think you'll get away with this." He jumped into the well to follow her.


	6. Living a Lie

AN- there is death in this chapter, it may be too vivid for some readers parental guidance is advised.

* * *

Chapter 6- living a Lie

"Why did Kagome want us to leave her for dead?" Sango asked while grooming Kirara.

"Well, we can tell there is something that there not telling us. I hope to god Kagome is alright." Miroku replied.

"Uh… Sango, Kagome went back to her own time. She is very upset. That child feels like everybody hates her." Kaede came over and spoke with them.

* * *

'Damn them, damn them all they weren't supposed to save me. They just want to put me through even more torture. They want me to suffer. They want me to suffer for that I'm not from their time.' Kagome thought. 'I'm just that jewel detector. Everybody just wants the jewel, well they have it now.'

She hopped out of the well and opened the door, to find flames consuming her home. "No… No… No!" Tears swelled up in her eyes. She darted towards her house, fire alarms rushing to her house. They tell her not to go in. They tell her it's unsafe. She still runs on, trying to get her family. Bursting through the window. She wanders through her once a home to her.

"Ma, Souta, Gramps? Where are you guys?" She screams. Tears blurred her vision. She runs upstairs. The steps crackle from the flames she's trap upstairs. Searching through the bedrooms not finding anyone.

Closing in on her, the flames guiding her to her bedroom. Touching her doorknob, burning her hand. She jumps back in a shock. Smoke covers the walls, she trap; she's going to die along with her family. Placing her hand over the knob again.

A face comes through the door. "Are you ready to see your dead family?" It speaks. She screams back. "They're not dead!" Pushing the door harder, falling through the opening. She looks up and finds her family screaming in agony, as the flames catch on they're hair. The smell, she couldn't stand the smell, Screaming she runs towards them, but is pushed back by a force, "No… They can't die like this…"

Watching her family scream over and over again. Her family burns and they're faces still burn through her mind. They're screaming for her help, still haunts her mind. She doesn't move from the spot but the fire doesn't seem to touch her she trapped in her room, not moving but watching the flames dance through her mind.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you, Ma, Souta, Gramps, come back to me…"

She whimpers. Pulling herself to her feet. Dragging her across he room to where her family lays. They're faces in an agony. She places they're heads into her lap. And just sits there in a daze.

* * *

"Where did that girl go?" One of the chief asked. Her searched everywhere, but couldn't seem to find her.

"Demon!" One of his men screamed in terror.

A demon jumps out of the well. "Where is she?" He yells pouncing on his men.

" I don't know what you're talking about. Please don't kill me." His men begged.

"Demon let my men go. Are you looking for a girl in a green skirt?"

He growled at the man but let the man he was holding go. "Where is she?"

"I think she ran off into the fire…" He jumped off into the house without even a thank you.

"Damn it Kagome. Why did you go into the house? You could be dead." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

* * *

INU POV

'I found her in her room crying. She had her family on her lap. She stared at me lifeless. She didn't even acknowledge I was standing in front of her. I picked her up and carried her out of the room. She started to scream once I got her out of the house.'

'I placed her on the ground she kept screaming 'Ma, Souta, Gramps, don't leave me' I went back in the house and grab her family's corpses. She and I buried them under Goshinboku. Her face was still in a daze; five hours have past since we buried her family. She sits at their graves, and stares at the tree.'

'I walked over to her. She look up at me with her lifeless eyes, just staring not even knowing I was there until she cried, and sank into my arms.'

"Inuyasha… Are you really here?" She asked.

"Kagome…"

"Why did you have to follow me? Why couldn't you leave me in peace? Inuyasha please don't torment me anymore."

"Kagome please listen to me. I have no idea what you're speaking about torment and betrayal. I did nothing of such. Please believe me, I wouldn't of saved you if I hated you, now would I?"

"Inuyasha… I can't speak about this right now. Please… Please just hold on to me."

'I sat there with her until the day drew to an end. She stayed in my arms weeping over and over again, about how she could of save her family.'

* * *

KAG POV

'He came for me, even though I told him not to. Was it all a lie? Was I hallucinating what he did?'

He and I buried my family. I sat underneath Goshinboku crying over and over, trying not to believe that they were gone. I finally stayed with him underneath the tree without words he understood why I was so upset. I feel even more of a fool, telling him to go away, and the he was lying there, me under his arms. I'm just getting more hopeless by the second.

I feel safe and wanted underneath he's arms. While I was chained I felt so cold and alone. But once Inuyasha was by my side my soul was complete, I'm just so lost about a lot of things.

I have no life back in my time. But in Inuyasha's time I have friends, and a child waiting for me. But do I really want to return to the friends I mistook for despising me? Do I want to return? Do I want to speak to Inuyasha about… what I saw? Right now, time is my only friend.

* * *

She fell asleep in his arms, crying what seemed forever, he placed her on his back and wandered into the well.

A shadowy blanket fell over the sky, covering the earth in its darkness. They wandered into the forest, just walking, no destination, but they kept on walking. Coming upon a cave, nearing it, her placed her on the ground he grabbed his fire rat robe and covered her from the cold. He sat amongst the caves wall; letting the darkness devour him he fell into a slumber.

* * *

_Kagome's Dream_

_ He was lying in front of me, lifeless, cold and unforgotten he placed his death upon her own. He saved her from the cold, and being alone, she rejecting him, but he still followed. _

_ I wandered into the forest, not forgetting his face, it was in agony, just like her own, just like everybody's else, they all died, fire scorching they're skin, I watch them die, one by one, they left me alone. _

_ Deeper into the forest, Goshinboku lies ahead, trapped in a daze; I'm pushed towards the tree. I just sit there looking up at the sky, a face appears in front of me, and then another, they're faces of my friends, and family, the faces of the dead come to haunt me, saying that I could of saved them. I scream telling them that I couldn't, but they keep saying that I betrayed them, by watching them die. I scream over and over again, 'I didn't want you to die!' _

_ My voice is drowned out by they're chanting 'You betrayed us!' 'You lied to us!' 'You watched us die!' 'You let us die!' _

_ Like a broken record, I watch them die over and over again, I watch them boil in front of me, I could smell their burned hair, they're tortured faces, haunted me…_

* * *


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter 7- Kidnapped

Kagome awoke from the light beaming on her. Warm arms, surrounded her. Looking up she saw her savior, her lover, her betrayer…? Staring deep within him, stripping him from all that she knows.

His eyes fluttered as his lids rose he saw her staring at him. "Morning beautiful," Inuyasha says.

Shocked by his words, she was speechless. Until all of her memories floated back to her, demanding not to cry anymore, but her mind doesn't listen. Tears glisten in her eyes. Water consumed her eyes, blurring her vision.

Wiping away her tears. "Kagome, we have to find the others. Come on, hop on my back!" Inuyasha shouted.

He ran out of the cave, her holding his hand. Stopping in the middle of the field. She jumped on his back and took off.

* * *

"LOOKS AT THEM!" He sneered, looking the mirror. "KANNA! KAGURA! BRING KAGOME TO ME! TAKE CARE OF INUYASHA WHILE YOU ARE AT IT!" Naraku yelled.

"Yes, Naraku," Both of them took off on Kagura's feather.

* * *

"Hey! We're back!" Inuyasha yelled into the hut. Kagome hopped off Inuyasha, as their 3 friends, bounded towards Kagome. Bombarding her with questions. Inuyasha put a stop to the bombarding.

Kagome dragged herself into the hut and sat near the window and stared into the darkness.

* * *

After Kagome fell asleep Inuyasha explained to them, why she is in such a depressed state. Sango just kept staring for she understood what it felt like to see your family die in front of you. She felt compassion towards Kagome, like when Kagome did for her, and comforted her.

After Sango long thoughts, she spoke. " Kagome, is a pure spirit she shouldn't be harmed, she shouldn't have this dwelling on her, we have to comfort her in anyway we can. She is not meant to be sad. Her soul hunger's for her happiness, when she is sad, she soul disintegrates slowly, killing her inside."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome sleeping form, "Whatever I have done to you, I'm sorry… please Kagome, don't cry anymore." Inuyasha looked down, and ran out of the hut.

Shippo stood up, to go after Inuyasha, but Miroku stopped him. "Leave him in peace he needs to gather his own thoughts. If he's not back by sunrise, you can search for him."

"Lets stop dwelling and get some sleep." Sango yawned, and Kirara snuggled up to her and fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn it all. I know, what I did, but I didn't do it, DAMN NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed into the darkness.

Meanwhile Kagura and Kanna, were watching from afar to make sure Inuyasha didn't smell their scent.

* * *

Kagome yawned, and looked to see her friends huddled in the corner sleeping, all except for Inuyasha. Kagome stood up, tip toed quietly out of the hut, taking her bathing stuff and left a note telling where she was.

Humming, she wandered into the forest looking for the spring. Her eyes laid upon the steam coming up above the water. She slipped out of her clothes, and stepped into the hot water.

Still humming while she bathed herself, she was lost in her own thoughts not noticing the rustles behind her.

"Ah…Here she is, the one and only.. Kagome." A women's voice spoke with spite.

Kagome yelped, and turned around to face Kagura. "Go away, I don't have any jewel shards on me!"

"Ooh dear, you must be mistaken, for Naraku doesn't want the jewel shards, he wants you my dear." She sneered.

Shocked filled Kagome face as Kagura threw some black round thing on the ground. Kagura disappeared but Naraku's form took in her place. Kagome screamed, she screamed as loud as she could, calling for Inuyasha, hoping he would her.

Naraku glided into the water, covering Kagome's mouth with a cloth. "Ku, ku, ku, ku. My dear beauty, Inuyasha will not save you now."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up by his name being called, called by… by Kagome. He jumped out of his tree and sprinted as fast as his feet could carry him. Following her scent, mixed in fear, and sadness. Then another scent filled his nostrils. "Naraku" He growled. Anger rising up within him.

His vision blurred as he thought of_ his _Kagome being touched by that thing. _His_ Kagome was in danger, _his _Kagome was afraid. He will never live to see or touch _his _Kagome again.

His claws grew sharper, his eyes, red, blood filled his mind, _'kill, kill, kill'_ was all he thought and _'his Kagome'_ Coming into the clearing where Kagome lied in Naraku arms.

He growled. Naraku looked over his shoulder, "So you have finally made it."

"Don't touch what's _mine_!" He sneered.

* * *

Kagome heard a voice, she tried to look up and see who it was, but Naraku pushed her down. "So you have finally made it."

'Is it somebody helping Naraku, it's not… Inuyasha…'

"Don't touch what's _mine_!" The man sneered.

"Inu…Yasha…" She croaked.

"Ooh please, Kagome, like that half-breed would come and save you after he betrayed you." Naraku laughed.

"NARAKU LET MY KAGOME GO!" The man screamed.

"Inuyasha… Help me…" She chocked out.

The man came running towards Naraku, all she could see was a blur of red and silver. He ran over the Naraku and punched, Naraku's miasma hit Inuyasha and Naraku laughed,

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Shut up wench! You will be coming with me!" Naraku hit her, and her head started to pound.

"Inu…" She fainted.

* * *

Inuyasha got back up. "Inu…" Kagome fainted.

"Looks, like that's farewell. Bye Inuyasha."

"Ooh no you don't!" Inuyasha clawed away a Naraku, punched as hard as she could. Scratches appeared all over Naraku, but he still moved. Finally Inuyasha just pulled Naraku out of the water, (Kagome still in Naraku hand's) and pushed him to the ground.

Naraku just laughing at Inuyasha attemps to attack him. Inuyasha getting angry

And sliced through one of Naraku arm's. Ripping Kagome away from Naraku, Inuyasha sped off into the distance. Naraku screamed. "COWARD!"

* * *

Inuyasha jumped through the trees. Looking down at Kagome naked body, he whispered. "_Mine_…"

He found a clearing and sat down with Kagome in his lap. "_Mine… My Kagome… Mine…_" Kagome eyes fluttered and opened to see, Inuyasha red eyes. They were filled with… with anger, and lust…?

Kagome yelped as Inuyasha snuggled closer to her. "_Mine…_" She blushed as the cold air went over her body. Hiding herself from Inuyasha view. But he mistook it from a snuggle, and went closer.

"Inuyasha…"

"Mhm… Mine… My Kagome."

"Inuyasha…" 'In her mind she debated on sitting Inuyasha right then and their, but then he would squish her, or pulling away, and then sitting him, but then he could see all of her… If I pull away he may get angry. Ok, let's go with the sit right now.'

"_Mine…_"

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

WHAM! Down they went, Inuyasha on top of Kagome. "HEY, Why did you do that.." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, about to pull away.

"NO! Don't!" She yelled.

"Er… why..?"

She blushed. "Well…um… I'm…naked…" She blushed even more.

He looked into her eyes, and he face went red. "Um… here have this…" He pulled of the red overcoat of his clothes. He stood up, and turned around. " Well go on, put it on!"

She stood up and pulled his clothes over her head. "Ok, you can looked now."

He turned around "Well, ok, lets…" He stared at her.

"Lets? Inuyasha?"

"Ooh, lets get back to the hut…" He looked down.

"Well, come on now, we don't have all day!" She jumped on his back and he took off.

* * *

AN- Good enough for now, ne? Sorry about the fight scene, totally sucked at that. 


End file.
